When you're looking like that
by Angelofmorning
Summary: "Kan du inte bara sticka, Potter, så jag slipper se ditt fula tryne!" "Jag var här först! Så du kan sticka och ta med dig ditt feta arsel, Malfoy!""Fritt land!" "Ha! Då stannar jag!" Ingen vet hur bråket starta, och ingen vet hur det kommer sluta..


Hej!

Jag kan ju börja och säga att jag har varit OTROLIGT frånvarande de senaste månaderna! Och förlåt för det!

Och sen måste jag påpeka att tiden går otroligt fort! Det är redan första advent! Så jag tar väl upp min lilla tradition och gör som förra julen. Lägger upp en One-shot på adventsdagarna och gör en liten julkalender till er… Men då kommer den stora frågan vad vill ni läsa för julkalender?

Vill ni ha något nytt, eller fortsätta med de ofärdiga jag redan har?

Tex All the man that I need. Eller någon av de andra historierna. Komentera och säg vad just du vill läsa! Annars kommer jag nog fortsätta på All the man that I need. :)

Glad första advent alla! :D

VARMA KRAMAR/

Angel O :)

How am I supposed to leave you now  
>When you're looking like that? <p>

I don't wanna get lost  
>I don't wanna live my life without you<br>How am I supposed to leave you now  
>When you're looking like that?<p>

I don't wanna forget you  
>I don't even wanna try<p>

How am I supposed to walk on by when you're looking like that?

When you're looking like that?

"Gah! Merlin Potter, va jag hatar dig!" skriker en ursinnig blond Slytherinare vid namn Draco Malfoy.

"Hur tror du att jag känner då? Jag är ju tvungen att se dig vareviga dag och dessutom så måste jag stå ut med din hemska lukt överallt!" skriker en lika ursinnig svarthårig Gryffindorare vid namn Harry Potter.

"Men jag är ju tvungen att ha dig, din inkompetente Gryffindorare, till trolldryckspartner!" Draco räcker ut tungan för att understryka sin avsmak.

"Men det ska väl inte vara något problem för dig din Voldemort kramande gullegris! Snape dyrkar ju dina fötter så du kommer nog inte råka illa ut om jag skulle råka blanda fel, så du behöver inte kalla hit pappsen! Snape favoriserar ju alla er Slytherinare."

"Tja, Dumbledore favoriserar ju er Gryffindorare! Det är därför ni alltid klarar er undan allt och vinner elevhemspokalen varje år!"

"Så är det inte alls!"

"Så är det visste!"

"Nähä!"

Harry kan inte ens komma ihåg hur de börjat bråka… Han tror att det var något om att han tagit Dracos plats ute på skolgården. Han vägrar ge upp den och Draco satte sig i hans knä. Han hade äcklat puttat bort honom från sig och kravlat en bit över gräsmattan, och ja, sen bröt rent ut sagt helvetet ut.

Harry är så arg att han andas stötvis och ibland glömmer han bort att andas totalt. Han har knutit nävarna, känner att han när som helst kommer smälla till mannen framför sig. Han biter hårt ihop käkarna för att hindra sig själv att ta till våld.

Mörka moln rullar upp över Hogwarts och det blir genast mörkt ute. Ett dovt mullrande hörs. Ett sånt mullrade skulle få vem som helst att sluta upp med det som de gör och söka skydd istället. Men inte Draco Malfoy och Harry Potter, de är för förbannade för att bry sig om sådana bagateller som att bli träffade av blixten.

"Kan du inte bara sticka, Potter, så jag slipper se ditt fula tryne!"

"Jag var här först! Så du kan sticka och ta med dig ditt feta arsel, Malfoy!" kontrar Harry.

"Fritt land!"

"Ha! Då stannar jag!"

Draco morrar till svar och hans silvergrå ögon skjuter blixtar.

"Idiotiska knähund!" spottar Malfoy ur sig och tittar med avsmak på honom.

"Håll käften, Malfoy!" skriker Harry och tar några snabba steg framåt. Just som han gör det så blixtrar det till och hela himlen lyses upp, sen öppnas hela himlen och regnet vräker ner. De båda elevhemsrepresentanterna stannar förvånat upp och studerar himlen några sekunder.

"Det var det lamaste jag hört!"

"Käften!" morrar Harry och sliter fram sitt trollstav. "_Ät sniglar_!"

Draco reagerar snabbt och skriker:

"_Protego!_ Är det, det bästa du kan, Potter?" frågar Slytherinaren hånfullt och tar några steg framåt.

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry vill inte ha Draco närmre än nödvändigt. Draco går som in i en vägg och tar några stapplande steg bakåt när han blir träffad av förhäxningen.

"Det tar sig", muttrar Draco och gnider sig på stället där formeln träffade. Draco ser hur Harry gör en huggande gest med trollstaven och lila zick-zackande flammor skjuter ut ur spetsen på staven och far mot honom. Draco skriker "_protego_!" samtidigt som han kastar sig ner på marken. Han har sett den formeln användas av sin far flera gånger mot husalferna, den ger inre skador.

"_Alarte Ascendare_!" vrålar Draco från sin plats på marken. Harry far upp i luften och innan han landar mumlar Draco, "_Aresto Momentom_" och Harrys fall mildras så pass att han inte skadar sig när han landar. Draco tar sig snabbt upp på fötter och blänger ner på Harry.

"Du måste vara helt dum i huvudet, Potter!" säger han föraktfullt.

Harry kastar sig ursinnigt upp.

"_Avis_!" En skockfåglar flyger ur Harrys stav och flyger mot Draco som försöker skydda ansiktet med armarna.

"_Protego_!" försöker Draco förgäves. "Potter! _Incarcerus_!"

Rep skjuter ur Dracos stav och lindar sig runt Harrys ben. Harrys formel bryts och fåglarna försvinner.

"_Obscuro_!" Draco som börjat närma sig Harry, stannar stapplande till när en ögonbindel mörklägger hela hans synfält.

"Fan ta dig, Potter!" skriker Draco gällt samtidigt som han höjer händerna för att känna vad det är som gör honom blind. På marken ligger Harry och slingrar sig om en mask för att komma loss, Draco han kämpar med att försöka få bort ögonbindeln.

"_Lamslå_! Ligg still, Potter, jag försöker förhäxa dig!" utbrister Draco bistert när han hör att trollformeln om och om igen missar Harry. För varje gång som _Lamslå_ skjuts ut så har den varit några centimeter från Harry som då ger ifrån sig en ljudlig suck av lättnad. Om han blir lamslagen av Slytherinaren så vet han inte vad som kommer hända med honom.

"Inte underlig att du är en idiot! Tror du verkligen att offret snällt kommer vara stilla om man ber dem? Inte ber du särskilt snällt heller."

Draco sliter rasande av sig ögonbindeln när den äntligen vill lossna. Han tar några snabba steg mot Harry när han plötsligt rycks upp i luften. Samtidigt som tappar han sin trollstav ger repen vika från Harrys kropp.

"Jasså du kan icke verbala förhäxningar, Potter" säger Draco och stirrar på Harry där han hänger upp och ned i vristen. "Ja men du är ju lilla underbarnet och du måste kunna såna saker. Fast jag måste säga att du är en feg stackare! Att använda Antonin Dolohovs Förhäxning mot mig är fegt! Inte undra på att alla lämnar dig, vem vill vara med dig! Inte ens _jag _använder såna förhäxningar! Och du ska vara Gryffindorare! Det är tur att dina föräldrar är döda du skulle annars vara en stor besvikelse för dem", säger Draco i kallton, helt avsedd att skada och såra.

"Hoppas fan att du drunknar av vattnet som rinner ner i näsan på dig!" morrar Harry.

Draco flinar stort när han ser hur orden tar på Harry.

"Jag är ju i närheten av dig det är klar jag kommer dö Potter, alla dör som är i närheten av dig! Är det inte så?"

Tårar börjar rinna ner för Harrys kinder. Dracos ord gör ont nu. För ont. Det är tur att det spöregnar så Draco inte ser tårarna.

Ett plötsligt spottande och fräsande från Draco får Harry att hoppa till.

"Hoppas du drunknar!" muttrar Harry igen.

Hjärtat i Dracos kropp hoppar till och börjar slå hårt. _Vill Potter verkligen att han ska dö?_ Allt som han sagt hittills har gjort ont att säga till Potter, han har fått tvinga sig att öppna munnen. Eller ja det är som en inövad reflex mot Potter. Så fort som han ser honom så säger han elaka saker mest för att dölja vad han själv känner. Avundsjuka över att Harry… tänkte han just Harry och inte Potter?... Avundsjuka över att _Potter_ har så många som älskar honom, så många som han har att älska! Medan han själv saknar något eller någon att älska.

"Kan du släppa ner mig Potter eller ska jag verkligen drunkna?" frågar Draco och spottar ännu mer vatten.

"_Liberacorpus_", mumlar Harry och Draco gör en störtdykning ner i marken.

"Du kanske inte är helt inkompetent ändå, Potter. Men du är fortfarande en stor träskalle!"

Fattar han inte? Ser han inte? Ser han inte hur mycket han lider och krossas vid varje ord som lämnar hans mun! Fattar han inte att det var därför han började förhäxa honom från början? Harry får lust att börja kasta förbannelser på Draco igen, så våldsamt rasande blir han. Men istället för att lyfta staven och skicka iväg någon förbannelse så går han häftigt fram mot Draco och höjer knytnäven och drämmer till honom över käken.

"Du är en jävla liten pissmyra, Malfoy! Jag skulle fan ha låtit dig drunkna!" Lika våldsamt som ilskan väller upp inom honom så försvinner den. Den försvinner med all kraft han hade.

Ett tydlig och bländande blixt lyser upp himlen och följs av en ljudlig knall. Regnet öka i styrka och storlek. Stora kraftiga droppar börjar nu falla och döljer allt som är längre bort än fem meter och Draco står olyckligtvis närmre än fem meter… Denne är fortfarande chockad av slaget. Han rullar prövande på käket medan han tittar med stora ögon på Harry.

"Jag har alltid vetat att du är värdelös Potter, med att du är en stor idiot som tar till knytnävarna som en vanlig oduglig mugglare det visste jag inte att du var också", säger Draco hånfullt.

Harry ger inget svar tillbaka till Draco, smärtan av Dracos ord mot honom är bedövande. Hjärtat slår så hårt av sorg och ilska att Harry tror att det när som helst kommer slå sönder ett revben.

"Ha! Du svarar inte ens? Trodde Gryffindorare hade stake! Men vad kan man vänta sig av pojken som överlevde? Du kommer aldrig passa in bland alla andra."

Om någon annan låtit orden formas av sina läppar kanske det inte skulle ha gjort så ont, men nu är det Malfoy som låter orden födas ur sin mun och spottar dem på honom. Från den person som kan driva honom till vansinne samtidigt som han kan ta andan ur honom. Vad betyder det? Att han är kär i Slytherinaren? Nya tårar faller nu ner för hans kinder, blandar sig med regnet, bränner på hans hud.

"Du kommer alltid vara ett cirkusnummer för alla, ingen kommer älska dig så ful som du är…"

Harry reagerar på Dracos ord och tar död på det mellanrum som uppstått mellan dem. Han sträcker ut armarna framför sig och puttar till Slytherinaren, får honom att stappla till innan han återfår balansen.

Harry är tacksam för att de båda är dyngsura, för regnet döljer att han gråter, till och med på så nära avstånd som han nu är från Draco.

"Vad är ditt problem egentligen?" fräser Harry, samtidigt som en ny blixt lyser upp himlavalvet och får Dracos bleka gestalt att nästan lysa och de grå ögonen att se ännu mer ut som silver. "Varför hatar du mig?" han puttar återigen till Draco men denna gång är Draco beredd och han fångar upp Harrys handleder och håller fast dem. Tårarna bränner på hans kinder, ännu har han inte avslöjande snyftat till så lite stolthet har han kvar. "Varför?"

Draco tittar tyst på honom med, förvånad blick.

"Ser du inte att dina ord gör så jävla ont att höra?" säger Harry så oväntat att han själv blir förvånad och hinner inte ta tillbaka sin mening, nu är den sagd, och den är sann. Orden gör faktiskt ont att höra så det är sant, fast han har nog inte velat erkänna det genom att säga det högt så att Malfoy till och med hör dem. "Ser du inte att du sakta bryter ner mig, ord för ord! Förolämpning för förolämpning. Eller är det, det du vill?" frågar Harry nu kraftlöst.

Regnet kommer starkare nu och tårarna snabbare. Harry ger Draco en kraftlös knuff i bröstet, det är mer som en smekning än en knuff. Handen stannar till och grabbar tag i den blöta klädnaden innan knäna viker sig under honom och han sitter på knä i den blöta sörjan på marken.

"Jag fattar inte vad jag gjort för att förtjäna dessa förolämpningar som lämnar dina läppar… jag fattar inte…", hans röst spricker och han börjar snyfta. Han är nu fylld till bredden av smärtan som ekar ut från bröstet och ut till varenda liten cell.

Draco tittar ner på Harry med häpnad, utan ett ord tar han tag i Harrys handled och lossar på Gryffindorarens grepp om hans klädnad. Harry tittar upp på Draco när han gör det. Det som möter Dracos blick får Draco att tappa andan och hans hjärta att bulta vansinnigt hårt i bröstkorgen. De gröna ögonen är fyllda med tydlig smärta, och djup sorg, de gröna ögonen går att läsa som en öppen bok. Lika tydliga som om Harry detaljerat berättat hur han känner sig.

Draco känner sig som en idiot när han inser vad han egentligen gjort, det får honom att må illa, men sen väcks även en underligkänsla inom honom, en pirrande känsla som sprider sig genom magen och gör honom alldeles varm. Varför och vad det är för känsla som sprider sig vet han inte.

"Snälla Draco förklara för mig…" viskar Harry fram.

Merlin! Va vackert hans namn låter när det kommer från Gryffindorarens läppar.

"Jag fattar att du inte vill svara mig, men snälla sluta göra mig illa", kvider nästan Harry fram, "inte så här, inte med dina ord som sakta bryter ner mig bit för bit, jag orkar inte det." Harry reser sig upp och försöker dra sig undan men den Blonde håller honom fast i armen. I ett fast grepp som han inte lyckas krångla sig ur. "Släpp mig", ber han.

"Jag vill inte", säger Draco och förvånar till och med sig själv, det var inget han planerat att säga det slapp bara ur honom. "Jag vill inte att du ska gå", säger Draco sakta och eftertänksamt.

Varför? Varför kan han inte bara låta honom gå, gå från den regniga kvällen, gå från den fasta grå blicken som stadigt håller fast hans gröna, gå från Dracos otroligt slående närvaro, gå från Dracos påtagliga doft.

"Vad vill du då?" snäser Harry irriterat när Draco inte förklarar sig. Tårarna verkar ha slutat rinna med det har inte regnet. Det faller som om det inte finns någon morgondag och splittras mot gräset och deras kroppar. "Vad vill du ha?" upprepar Harry sig tystare.

"Jag… jag vet inte… tror jag …dig."

"Ursäkta?" utbrister Harry. Luften går ur honom och han stelnar till i sina rörelser.

Paniken stiger inom Draco. Han vet inte varför han sa så, men det var det första han kom på att svara, och det är sant. Han tror att han vill ha Harry. Han tror att det är det han saknar. Någon att älska, och han tror att han faktiskt kanske älskar Harry. Men han tror inte att om han inte varit så förvirrad och chockad som han är just nu så skulle han nog aldrig erkänna det.

"Ursäkta?" upprepar Harrys sig.

"Jag… jag vill ha dig. Du är det som saknas i mitt liv." Harry står helt handfallen med gapande mun. Hans hjärna har stängt av.

Draco tar mod till sig och lutar sig framåt vinklar huvudet lite och kysser Harry.

Harry drar häftigt efter andan. Dracos doft blandat med regn fyller hans lungor och gör honom alldeles snurrig. Harry står helt överrumplad och vet inte riktigt vad han ska göra, vart han ska göra av händer och armar. Om han ska röra Draco eller inte. Draco verkar märka detta och han märker dessutom att Harry verkar vara en ovankyssare också.

Draco blir helt vimmelkantig av Harrys smak och hur Harrys läppar känns mot sina egna.

Harry lyfter sina händer och puttar bort Draco från sig men grabbar i samma rörelse tag i Dracos klädnad och drar lika snabbt tillbaka honom mot sin kropp och sina hungriga läppar som redan saknar Dracos. Draco fångar upp Harrys läppar igen och kysser honom mjukt men bestämt. Älskar känslan av att Harrys mjuka läppar mot sina egna. Det känns som att hans ben när som helst ska ge vika under honom, men de lyckas på något sätt ändå hålla honom uppe.

Harrys händer verkar bara ha en rörelse den vill utöva för de höjs igen för att putta bort Draco från sig för en andra gång. Men Draco är beredd denna gång, så när han tar några vacklande steg bakåt av kraften i Harrys knuff så lägger han handen runt Gryffindorarens nacke och denne är tvungen att ta några steg framåt så kyssen avbryts inte den här gången.

Den grönögdes läppar verkar helt med i saken om att vilja ha Dracos läppar klistrade mot sina egna, men hans kropp verkar protestera i det som försiggår med och i hans mun.

"Nu vet jag säkert", säger Draco efter att ha avbrutit kyssen flämtandes efter luft.

"Vad vet du?" frågar Harry oförstående och en aning förvirrad.

"Att det är _dig_ jag vill ha."

Nu blir hela Harrys kropp med på noterna och den suktar nu efter att känna Dracos kropp och läppar mot sig. Igen. Och igen. I alla evighet.


End file.
